magnacartafandomcom-20200214-history
Nix
Nix is a Northern Forces scientist who appears in MagnaCarta 2. He is a major supporting character who appears late in the game and helps Juto and the others to take down the Sentinel Program and Schuenzeit. Story Originally, Nix was a scientist forced by the Northern Forces to create multiple Elgar vessels in case the current Elgar (The "Second Elgar") died somehow. However, in some point in time he refused to create anymore after he was disgusted at what he was doing, and in turn the Northern Forces imprisoned him along with other citizens in a prison cell in the lab. When Juto and the others infiltrated the Sentinel Laboratory underneath the castle to rescue Zephie from Schuenzeit, they encounter him in a prison and Nix recognized Juto as the "First Elgar". He explains to the Counter-Sentinel Unit that Elgar is a "humanoid Sentinel", and that he was force to create many vessels in case the "Second Elgar" died. After telling the location of Zephie to the group, they head quickly to the bottom of the lab while Nix destroys all the research data in the Labs. After Juto and the others kill Elgar, they encounter him again near the exit. Knowing it would be dangerous for him to stay in Belfort as the Northern Forces would have him executed for treason, Juto tells Nix to leave Belfort immediately and flee to Cota Mare. Having took Juto's advise, he appears again in Cota Mare to help Zephie and the others with Juto after he suddenly collapses and falls into a coma. Nix examines him and tells him that by disobeying Schuenzeit's order, Juto's Kamond - which acts as the Sentinel's "Heart" - is about to shatter. To save Juto's life, Nix explains that he will need a special Kamond in order to replace the broken one. After Zephie and the others defeat a powerful monster in the Undersea Tunnel and retrieve its Kamond, Nix has them place Juto outside the village to avoid hurting the villagers while Zephie creates the Blood Pact. He transfers Zephie and Rue into Juto's mind in order to do it while Argo, Crocell, and Celestine defend Juto from monsters that are coming out from his mind. Later, Zephie succeeds in creating a new Blood Pact and she is now Juto's new master. Nix remains in Cota Mare while Juto and the others head for La Strada to stop Schuenzeit and cease the endless wars from ever happening again. Is is unknown what happened to Nix in the Epilogue, three years later, as he was never mentioned by Zephie or the others. It is likely possible he returned to Belfort to help repair the city. Trivia *Despite being a major supporting character, he is the only character who does not have a unique concept artwork. He is merely a head swap, his body model that of a standard Northern Forces scientist and only his head model has a unique texture. *As Nix is the one who created Juto, he can be considered his father. Category:Characters Category:MagnaCarta 2 characters